1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roll member having a glass surface and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A method roll member has been used for example as a printing roll or a paper manufacturing or iron manufacturing roll for industrial use. However, a known metal roll member tends to be deteriorated by corrosion due to aging, since the roll member comes into contact with a cleaning acid or alkaline liquid, a printing ink, a paper product or a metal product. Furthermore, such a roll member is often used in a severe environment, such as high temperature and high humidity, so that the deterioration of the surface of the roll member is accelerated due to a production of a spot thereon or a foreign matter stuck thereto, thus resulting in a decreased durability.
In addition, in case of a guide roll which is commonly used to guide an article or a product, it is preferable to provide an electrical insulation thereto, since such a guide roll is usually used with an electronic equipment. It is also desirable that no foreign matter (dust, etc.) tends to stick to the surface of the roll member. Even if a foreign matter sticks to the surface of the roll member, the foreign matter must be easily removed therefrom.